Undisclosed Desires FF zu Alice im Wunderland
by Ruby L'amour
Summary: Alice ist nun wieder zurück in London und gerade auf dem weg nach China. Doch dan bemerkt sie erst wie sehr sie den Hutmacher vermisst.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Alice Kingsleigh & Tarrant Hightopp (Hutmacher)

~Alice~

Der blaue Schmetterling flog an ihr vorbei und sie schaute ihm lächelnd hinterher.  
Plötzlich jedoch hörte sie auf zu lächeln sie dachte an den Hutmacher. Er hatte ihr angeboten bei ihm im Wunderland zu bleiben. Sie ging jedoch. Ob es die richtige Entscheidung war?  
„Alice" jemand rief nach ihr. Es war Lord Ascot.  
Sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihm.  
„Alice, komm wir müssen noch etwas besprechen." Alice folgte ihn hinein. Dort setzte sie sich mit ihm zusammen hin. Lord Ascot erklärte ihr gerade etwas, doch Alice hörte ihm nicht zu. Gedankenversunken sah sie auf eine Landkarte.  
„Alice?...Alice!" Sie schreckte auf. Lord Ascot sah sie besorgt an „ Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst plötzlich so blass aus."  
„Wie? Ach nein, es ist nur…" Sie brach ab und sah zu Boden. Vermisste sieh ihn etwa oder warum dachte sie nun die ganze Zeit an ihn.  
„Ja? Was ist denn?" Lord Ascot legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie besorgt an.  
„Ach nichts" antwortete Alice hastig und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang.  
„Leg dich ein bisschen hin." Antwortete er mit großer Besorgnis.  
Alice stand auf und ging wortlos in ihr kleines Zimmer. Dort legte sie sich hin und schlief nach kurzer Zeit ein.

Nach einiger zeit wachte sie schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte von Tarrant geträumt. Ihm würde etwas Schlimmes zustoßen. Nach einigen Sekunden beruhigte sie sich wieder, stand auf und holte sich ein Glas Wasser. Draußen war es nun schon dunkel geworden. Sie entschloss sich noch ein bisschen hinauszusetzen und die frische Meerluft zu genießen bevor sie wieder schlafen geht.

Draußen angekommen setzte sie sich hin und schaute aufs Meer. Der Mond spiegelte sich im Wasser. Überall um sie herum war Wasser, in der ferne sah sie an der Küste ein paar schwache lichter brennen. Sie würde jetzt nach China gehen und so schell nicht mehr zurück ins Wunderland zurückkehren können um den Hutmacher und die anderen zu besuchen. Sie spürte einen stechenden schmerzt in ihrem Herzen.

Etwa eine halbe stunde später ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, da es draußen zu kalt wurde und legte sich wieder hin.

Auf dem Schiff „Wonder" war es nun still.

~Hutmacher~

Er sah wie Alice verschwand. Er versuchte weiter zu lächeln, was jedoch sehr krampfhaft wirkte. Er würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Und wenn sie wieder kommen würde könnte sie sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern. Dies schmerzte ihn sehr. Seine Augen färbten sich von einem knalligem grün in ein fades blau, auch seine Kleidung wurde farbloser. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging er an den andern vorbei und murmelte ihnen zu, dass er nach Hause gehen würde um dort ein paar Hüte anfertigen würde.

„Hutmacher? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte die Weiße Königin ihn besorgt. Auch ie anderen schauten ihn besorgt an.  
Der Hutmacher ging jedoch Wortlos weiter.

Nachdem er im Wald verschwunden war meinte Mallymkun „ Wir sollten nach ihm sehen, oder?"  
„Vielleicht hast du recht." meinte die Weiße Königin. „ Jemand sollte ihm folgen."  
Schließlich entschieden sich die Haselmaus und der Märzhase dazu ihm zu folgen.

Zu Hause angekommen setzte er sich aufs Bett. Traurig sah er zu Boden. Darauf legte er sich hin und versuchte zu schlafen.  
Er wachte immer wieder auf und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten morgen war er zu schwach um aufzustehen, und so blieb er liegen.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Mallymkum mit dem Märtzhasen an Tarrants Haus an. Sie stritten sich. „ Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wir hätten den anderen Weg nehmen sollen." Beschwerte sich die Haselmaus. „Jaja, ist ja gut." Meinte der Märzhase genervt.

Sie klopften nun an die Türe. Niemand öffnete. Also klopfte Mally noch einmal. Und wieder bekamen sie keine antwort. Also gingen sie einfach hinein. „Hutmacher?" fragte die Haselmaus vorsichtig. Keiner antwortet. Also tapsten sie die Treppen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch. „Denkst du überhaupt, dass er angekommen ist?" fragte der Märzhase. „Ich hoffe doch." quiekte die Haselmaus.

Oben angekommen öffneten sie vorsichtig die Türe. „Tarrant?" erkundigte sich leise die Haselmaus. Niemand antwortete. Schließlich sahen sie ihn in seinem Bett liegen. Er öffnete nun seine Augen, reagierte aber nicht auf seine Besucher. Die kleine Haselmaus hopfte mit Hilfe des Märzhasen auf sein Bett.

Wieder fragte sie leise "Hey….ist alles in Ordnung?" Nun sah der Hutmacher sie mit seinen traurigen blauen Augen an. „Alice wird nie wieder kommen oder, sie hat uns vergessen?" fragte er die beiden verzweifelt.  
Mally und der Märzhase wussten nicht was sie darauf sagen sollten. Einige zeit später antwortete jedoch die Haselmaus " Sie wird wieder kommen, sie hat es dir doch versprochen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Sie glaubte jedoch auch nicht daran, da Alice es ja beim letzten Mal auch vergessen hatte.  
„Denkst du Wirklich?" Der Hutmacher schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Komm wir trinken jetzt er's mal Tee." Ermutigte ihn Mally. Sie hüpfte vom Bett. Und ging in Richtung Türe. Der Märzhase folgte ihr.  
„Gut, ich komme gleich."  
Nachdem die beiden hinausgegangen waren richtete er sich auf. Nach einigen Minuten stand er dann auf, zog sich an und setzte seinen Hut auf. Danach trottet er zu ihnen hinunter und setzte sich an seinen gewohnten Platz am Tisch.

Dort starrte er ins leere. Er senkte seinen kopf und murmelte etwas, das die anderen beiden zuerst nicht verstanden. Dann jedoch sahen sie seine orange leuchtenden Augen und seinen finsteren blick. Nun hörten sie auch was er da murmelte. „…Sie kommt nie wieder, nie wieder nie wieder nie wieder!"  
„Hutmacher!" quiekte die Haselmaus.  
Schlagartig sah der Hutmacher auf „Alles wieder in Ordnung!" Für einen kleinen Moment hatten seine Augen wieder das leuchtende grün, dies verschwand jedoch wieder und sie färbten sich zu einem faden Blau.  
Besorgt sahen siech Mally und der Märzhase an. Zitternd hielt der Märzhase eine Tasse in der Hand und meinte zu Mally „ Jemand sollte die Weise Königin holen." Er sah seine Tasse an und gerade als er etwas daraus trinken wollte fiel ihm auf dass diese ein loch hatte.  
„Ja du hast recht" entgegnete die Haselmaus. „Ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Marmoreal... Pass du solange auf ihn auf." Mit diesen Worten sprang sie vom Tisch und rannte in den Wald. Zittern sah ihr der Märzhase hinterher.

Soou, das war jetzt das erste Kapitel ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich hoffe dass ich nicht all zu viele Fehler gemachte habe.  
Freue mich auf Kommis ^_ ^


	2. Chapter 2

~Alice~

Alice wachte auf. Jemand klopfte an ihrer Türe.  
„Alice, bist du schon wach?" es war Lord Ascot.  
„Ja" antwortete sie knapp. Dann stand sie auf. Sie war noch etwas benommen. Schon wieder hatte sie vom Hutmacher geträumt, und wieder ist ihm etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen.

Einige Minuten später öffnete sie ihre Türe und ging zu den anderen die bereits am Tisch saßen und aßen. Sie setzte sich neben Lord Ascot.  
Und? Gut geschlafen?" fragte er sie.  
Alice starrte auf den Boden. „ Naja… es ist etwas ungewohnt auf einem Schiff zu schlafen…"  
Er lachte „ Das wird schon noch, daran gewöhnst du dich."  
Sie lächelte ihn an, nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot und strich etwas Marmelade darauf.

Nach dem Frühstück ging sie hinaus und setzte sich hin. Wieder schaute sie auf das mehr hinaus. Die Sonne spiegelte sich im Wasser wieder. „Wenn der Hutmacher jetzt nur hier währe." Murmelte sie. Traurig schaute sei weiterhin auf den Ozean. Wenn sie bei ihm geblieben wäre hätte sie jeden Tag eine Tee Party mit ihm veranstalten können. Aber jetzt…jetzt war sie auf dem weg nach China um neue Handelswege aufzubauen, sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach alles fallen lassen und zurück zu ihm gehen. Sie erinnerte sich an das letzte was sie gesehen hatte… seine Leuchtenden grünen Augen, sie fühlte sich immer so geborgen bei ihm. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Nun musste sie wieder an ihren Traum denken. Was ist wenn ihm wirklich etwas zugestoßen ist. Die erste Träne kullerte von ihrer Wange. Ohne ihn fühlte sie sich so einsam.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt dass Lord Ascot herauskam und jetzt neben ihr stand. „ Alice? Stimmt was nicht?" Besorgt sah er sie an.

Alice zuckte zusammen. „Wie? …nein nein…es ist alles in Ordnung." Hastig wischte sie sich die Träne vom Gesicht, in der Hoffnung er hat es nicht gesehen. Dies hatte er aber. So kniete er sich hin und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Alice.." begann er." Du kannst mir alles erzählen…komm mit." Er stand auf. Alice zögerte einen Moment, doch dann stand sie auf und folgte ihm.

Sie kamen an seinem Zimmer an. Er öffnete die Türe, lies sie als erste hinein und folgte ihr schließlich. Danach schloss er die Türe hinter sich. „Setz dich doch bot er ihr an.  
Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl er in einer ecke stand. Er setzte sich aufs Bett.  
„Gut…und jetzt erzähl mir, was dich so bedrückt."  
Alice sah zu Boden. Sie musste sich zusammenreisen um nicht gleich in Tränen auszubrechen. Was sollte sie ihm nun erzählen. Etwa, dass sie nach dem Heiratsantrag seines Sohnes in ein Kaninchenbau hineingefallen ist und so ins Wunderland gekommen ist. Dass sie dort jemanden kennen gelernt hat den sie jetzt sehr vermisst? …Nein…dass konnte sie nicht. Er würde sie vor verrückt erklären. …Also schwieg sie und starrte weiter zu Boden.

Lord Ascot beobachtete sie eine weile ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen. Doch dann sagte er mit ruhiger stimme „Alice…du kannst mir wirklich alles erzählen…etwas bedrückt dich doch…"  
Alice zwang sich dann doch etwas zu sagen. Mit zittriger Stimme antwortete sie „ I...Ich …ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll…" sie stoppte. Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter.

Lord Ascot zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es ihr. Alice nahm es und wischte sich die Tränen ab. „Entschuldigt mich, ich kann jetzt nicht darüber sprechen." Sie stand auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte sie sich in ihr bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Es war ihr nun klar. Es war ein Fehler gewesen Wunderland und ihn zu verlassen.

Lord Ascot, der ihr irritiert hinterher schaute saß noch immer auf seinem Bett. Er konnte sich einfach nicht Forstellen was sie hatte. Nach einigen Minuten stand er auf und ging zu ihrem Zimmer.

Er hob seine hand und wollte anklopfen. Doch kurz davor stoppte er. Er hörte sie schluchzen. Es wäre wohl besser sie jetzt alleine zu lassen. So blieb er noch einige Sekunden vor ihrer Türe stehen und ging schließlich zum Kapitän des Schiffes.

~Hutmacher~

Immer noch starrte der Hutmacher auf den Boden. Der Märzhase schaute ihn nun mitfühlend an. „Ich kann verstehen dass du sie vermisst….wir alle vermissen sie."  
" Nein kannst du nicht….du vermisst sie nicht so wie ich." antwortete der Hutmacher mit zitternder stimme während er regungslos da saß und zu Boden starrte. Der Märzhase schaute nun auch zu Boden. Er wusste nicht was er sonst noch sagen könnte um ihn aufzumuntern. Frustriert nahm er sich eine neue Tasse und goss sich etwas Tee ein. Beide schwiegen vor sich hin. Während der Märzhase immer wieder einen schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse nahm, saß Tarrant nur still da und starrte immer noch zu Boden.

Etwa einen halben Tag später erreichte sie Marmoreal. Völlig außer Atem blieb sie vor der Weißen Königin stehen. Diese kniete sich nieder zu ihr. „Mally! Ist etwas passiert?" Keuchend antwortete die Haselmaus „Ja…dem Hutmacher geht es immer schlechter…wir wissen nicht was wir noch tun könnten."

„Oh..er muss sich bestimmt schrecklich fühlen…ich werde mit dir mitkommen um zu sehen was ich tun könnte…ruh dich erst einmal aus."

Etwas später machten sie sich dann auf den weg zurück zum Hutmacher.

Dort angekommen stieg die Weiße Königin zusammen mit Mallymkun von ihrem Pferd und eilte zum Hutmacher, der noch immer regungslos da saß. Es war bereits Abend und dunkel.

„Hutmacher?" erkundigte sich die weiße Königin mit sanfter Stimme. Er zeigte jedoch keine Regung. Noch einmal fragte sie „Hutmacher." Aber immer noch regte er sich nicht. Schließlich sagte sie mit etwas lauterer stimme „Hutmacher! "Er zuckte zusammen „W…W...Was!" Mirana setzte sich nun neben ihn. „ Wie geht es dir?" Er antwortete nicht. Immer noch starrte er zu Boden.  
„Ich weis…du vermisst Alice sehr…aber es war ihre Entscheidung zu gehen."  
Er schwieg Die Königin suchte nun nach Worten um ihn aufzuheitern. „Sie hat dir doch versprochen dass sie wieder kommt."  
Der Hutmacher antwortete" Ja ja …hat sie…aber sie wird sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern können…sie wird nicht mehr wissen wer ich bin und…und auch nicht an Unterland …sie wird nicht mehr zurückkommen!" Seine Augen färbten sich orange, er sprang auf und schlug mit seinen Händen auf den Tisch.  
„Hutmacher!" quiekte die Haselmaus, die nun auf dem Tisch saß.  
„Alles wieder gut." Sagte der Hutmacher hastig und setzte sich wieder hin. Seine Augen färbten sich wieder in das fade traurige Blau.

Die Königin fragte mit sanfter stimme„Wieso sollte sie sich nicht mehr an dich erinnern können… sie wird sich an dich erinnern können...da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Meinst du wirklich?" traurig schaute er auf den Boden. „Ja" Mirana sah ihn nun an. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen ihn so leiden zu sehen. Irgendetwas musste jetzt geschehen.

„Hmm wo ist den eigentlich Grinser?" fragend schaute sie sich um. Seitdem Alice gegangen war hatte er sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Eine stimme vom ende des Tisches ertönte. „Hier bin ich." Die Königin sah den grinsenden mund der Grinsekatze. Nun tauchte auch der Rest der Katze auf. „Ach Grinser, schön dich zu sehen." Die Königin lächelte ihn glücklich an. Nun sah die Katze Tarant an. „ Tarant , was ist den mit dir los…sonst bist du doch immer so Glücklich?" grinsend sah er ihn an. Der Hutmacher antwortete ihm nicht. „Ach komm schon so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein." Meinte Grinser .  
Nun sah ihn Tarrant böse an. Wieder sprang er auf und schlug seine Hände auf den Tisch. „NICH SO SCHLIMM!" Die Katze hörte nun auf zu grinsen. Sie legte ihre Ohren an, sah ihn jetzt mit großen Kulleraugen an und machte sich klein.  
„DU KANNST DIR GAR NICHT FORSTELLEN WIE ICH MICH FÜHLE SEIT DEM SIE WEG IST!" Schrie er wütend. Um seine Augen färbte sich alles schwarz. Seine Kleidung wurde dunkler.

Die weiße Königin sprang auf. „HUTMACHER!"  
Diese jedoch schrei" LASST MICH DOCH IN RUHE!" und rannte in den Wald. Verdutzt schauten ihn die anderen hinterher.  
„E..Es tut mir leid…" flüsterte die Grinsekatze und sah betreten zu Boden „Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen."  
„Es ist schon gut…wir können jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern" meinte die Weiße Königin mit nun wieder ruhiger stimme.  
„Trotzdem…jemand sollte Alice holen...so kann es nicht mehr weitergehen…bevor er sich noch etwas antut."

„Ich mache es" meinte die Grinsekatze. Mirana sah ihn an. „Nun gut…nehm Mc Twisp mit…ach und hier.." sie holte ein Gefäß mit einer grüngelben Flüssigkeit heraus. „Mit dem hier kommt ihr direkt zu Alice."  
Grinser nahm es und machte sich auf die suche nach Mc Twisp, dem weißen Kaninchen.

ich hoffe dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat  
Freue mich über Kommis ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

~Alice~

Er rannte durch den Wald, er hatte vor Wut orange gefärbte Augen. Der Hutmacher rannte zu der stelle, wo früher einmal sein Dorf gestanden hatte. Dort setzte er sich auf einen Stein und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Und dann…jemand kam hinter ihm angeschlichen. angeschlichen…

Alice schreckte auf und schaute sich verwirrt um. Sie muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Nun sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, stand auf und ging hinaus. Es war bereits Abend.

Draußen setzte sie sich an einen Mast und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Die Farben des rötlich- orangen gefärbten Himmel erinnerten sie an Tarrants Augen aus ihrem Traum. Wieder musste sie an ihn Denken.

Was ist wenn ihm etwas passiert ist. Sie wurde unruhig. Sie musste einfach wieder zu ihm zurück. Sie konnte keinen weiteren Tag ohne ihn Leben. Sie …Sie liebte ihn. Aber wie konnte sie zurück, jetzt wo sie gerade auf dem Weg nach China war. Es gab nur eine Lösung, sie musste mit Lord Ascot reden.

Entschlossen stand sie auf, ging wieder hinein und machte sich auf den weg zu seinem Zimmer. Davor stoppte sie. Was sollte sie ihm jetzt erzählen. Sie konnte ihm ja nicht einfach von Wunderland erzählen. Er würde sie für verrückt halten, wenn sie ihm von der Weißen Königin, dem Märzhasen, der grinsenden Katze, und Tarrant, dem verrückten Hutmacher…

Plötzlich ging die Türe Auf. Lord Ascot wollte gerade hinausgehen und währe beinahe mit ihr zusammengestoßen.

„Ah Alice, gerade wollte ich nach dir schauen." Er lächelte sie an. „…Ich …wollte noch einmal mit dir reden, ….du weist schon….wegen vorhin und soo...komm doch rein." Er winkte sie in seine Kabine. Alice lächelte ihn kurz, ging hinein und setzte sich.

„Nun gut Alice…ich war vorhin beim Kapitän und habe mit ihm geredet…wir legen in Schweden kurz an…Ich denke es würde dir gut tun wenn du wieder an Land bist….schließlich bist du das ganze Geschaukel auf hoher See bist du einfach nicht gewohnt und denke das hat dir zu schaffen gemacht…"

Alice lächelte ihn an. Sie musste es ihm jetzt sagen. „Nein…es ist nicht deswegen." Sie sah zur Seite und spielte an ihrem Kleid herum. Erstaunt sah er sie nun an. „Ach…und an was liegt es dann?...vermisst du deine Schwester und deine Mutter?"

„Nein auch nicht…also…es ist soo…."Vor ein paar Sekunden schwieg sie. "ähm… wie soll ich sagen…." Etwas nervös schaute Alice ihn nun von der Seite her an. Wie würde jetzt wohl reagieren.

Mit ruhiger stimme meinte er." Ist schon gut … du kannst mir Alles erzählen." Wieder lächelte er Alice an.

Beide sahen sich nun kurz in die Augen. Dann senkte Alice ihren blick. „jaa…also…ich….ich habe mich verliebt…" Sie wurde leicht rot. Traurig sah sie zu Boden.

„Aber das ist doch toll." Er sprang auf und grinste. „Wer ist es den?" Er überlegte kurz. „Jemand vom Schiff?"

„Nein….e…er ist nicht vom schiff, auch nicht aus London…. Er …." Einen kurzen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie ihm vielleicht doch von Unterland erzählen sollte. „…sein ….sein Name ist Tarrant Hightopp…" Sie schwieg. „Oh …hmm…und jetzt…jetzt vermisst du ihn sehr …oder?"

„Ja." Antwortete Alice knapp. Ihr stiegen tränen in die Augen. Lord Ascot legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Beruhigend flüsterte ihr zu. „Alice…wir werden schon einen Lösung finden." Er lächelte sie mit einem warmen lächeln an. Sie sah ihn in die Augen und lächelte zurück. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an ihren Vater.

~Hutmacher~

Besorgt sah die Weiße Königin dem Hutmacher hinterher. Nun sah sie den Märzhasen und die Haselmaus an, die ihm entsetzt hinterher starrten. „"Ähm entschuldigt mich." Sie stand auf und rannte Tarrant hinterher.

Er rannte immer tiefer in den Walt. Seinen Augen glühten orange vor Wut. Wie konnte Grinser es nur wagen so etwas zu sagen. Er hatte ja keine ahnung…sie hatten ja keine Ahnung wie viel Alice ihm bedeutete. Niemand von ihnen konnte sich vorstellen wie sehr es ihn schmerzte dass Alice gegangen war. Mochte sie ihn etwa nicht genau so wie er sie mochte?

Völlig verzweifelt setzte er sich auf einen Stein. Seine Augen hatten sich nun wieder in das fade blau zurück gefärbt. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und blieb so einige Minuten sitzen.

Er wollte sie wieder zurück haben. Ihre schönen, goldenen, gelochte Haare. Ihre leuchtenden Blauen Augen. Er wollte ihr gestehen was er für sie empfand. Aber wie sollte er dann jetzt machen. Sie würde bestimmt nie wieder kommen….

Einige Meter vor ihr sah sie ihn auf einem Stein sitzen. Erleichtert wollte sie zu ihm gehen, doch dann sah sie jemanden hinter ihm. Dieser jemand hielt ein schwert hoch in die luft und setzte zum schlag an. Es war Stayne.

Entsetzt schrie die weiße Königin. „Hutmacher!Pass auf!"

Doch es war zu spät. Das Schwert steckte tief in seiner Brust. Leblos fiel der Hutmacher vom Stein, auf den feuchten Waldboden.

Sie schaute Stayne böse an. „Stayne!"

Dieser hatte ein finsteres Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Das ist dafür, dass ihr mich mit der Roten Königin zusammen verbannt habt. Er drehte sich um und rannte web. Er verschwand in dem Nebel der langsam aufzog.

Geschockt rannte die Weiße Königin zu ihm, setzte sich neben ihn auf den Waldboden und zog das schwert aus der Brust des Hutmachers. „Oh Tarant!" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust um zu schauen ob er noch Atmete.

Ein glück…er atmete noch. „Bitte halte durch, du darfst jetzt nicht sterben…Alice braucht dich!" schluchzte sie. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Alice" hauchte der Hutmacherleise. Er musste sei noch ein letztes mal sehen.

~Grinsekatze~

Endlich fand Grinser das weiße Kaninchen. Es unterhielt sch gerade mit ein paar Blumen.

Plötzlich tauchte Grinsers Gesicht vor Mc Twisps auf. Dieser machte daraufhin einen satz rückwärts und sah ihn geschockt an.

„Verzeih mir, wenn ich dich störe, aber die Weiße Königin hat mir aufgetragen, ich solle mit dir Alice zurückholen…sie hat mir das hier mitgegeben." Grinser zeigte ihm die Flasche mit der gelbgrünen Flüssigkeit.

„Gott hast du mich gerade erschreckt…ok gut….dann sollten wir gleich losgehen…" antwortete das weiße Kaninchen. Darauf wante er sich an die Blumen. „ Entschuldigt mich."

Er und Grinser tranken jeder einen kleinen schluck der grün-gelben Flüssigkeit. Einige Sekunden später lösten sie sich dann in Rauch auf.

******************************************************************************************  
Soo das wars erst malwieder . Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. *_~  
Freue mich auf Komments.


	4. Chapter 4

~Grinser & Mc Twisp~

Etwas verschwommen konnten sie ein kleines Zimmer wahrnehmen. Dieser wurde nun klarer. Mc Twisp bemerkte dass der Boden etwas schwankte. „Sind wir hier richtig?"  
„Sieht so aus!" antwortete Grinser, der es sich gerade auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
„Und jetzt?"  
„Jetzt warten wir." Er rollte sich ein und machte die Augen zu. Mc Twisp setzte sich neben und wartete nun zusammen mit ihm auf Alice.

Einige Minuten später ging die Türe auf. Gespannt schauten beide ob es Alice ist. Ja, sie war es…sie war aber nicht alleine…hinter ihr stand ein etwas älterer Mann der sie nun auch entdeckte.

„Ohoh…" meinte Grinser und sah nun den Mann etwas geschockt an.

Alice schlug die Türe zu.

Mc Twisp Hyperventilierte und viel ohnmächtig vom Bett.

~Alice~

Noch immer saß sie im Zimmer von Lord Ascot. Schweigend sahen sie sich an.

Nach einigen Minuten:  
„Und…was ist er? ...auch Lord?" fragte er neugierig.

Alice´ blick verfinsterte sich. Sie sah zu Boden. „ nein…er ist Hutmacher…aber bitte erzählt meiner Mutter nichts davon….sie würde es nicht verstehen…" flehte Alice ihn an. „Keine sorge, wenn du nicht willst dass ich es ihr erzähle…dann wer ich es auch nicht sagen." Beruhigte er sie.

Sie dachte an ihre Mutter. Wenn sie wüsste dass ihre Tochter in einen verrückten Hutmacher verliebt ist…dann….sie wollte gar nicht daran denken was dann wäre…. Ihr blick verfinsterte sich.

„Und wie ist er denn so? Wie hast du ihn Kennen gelernt?"

Was sollte sie jetzt antworten. Sie konnte ja nicht sagen, dass sie ihn in Unterland kennen gelernt hat. Sie suchte nach einer ausrede. „Nun ja…das ist eine längere Geschichte."  
Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Ähm…ich erzähle es ihnen ein ander mal…" hastig stand sie auf und ging zur Türe.

Etwas überrascht schaute er sie nun an. „Warte! Ich werde noch mit dir mitkommen."

„OK…gut..." etwas verwirrt schaute Alice ihn nun an. Ihr Zimmer war doch direkt gegenüber.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort angekommen öffnete Alice nichts ahnend die Türe.

Verwundert sah sie auf ihr Bett. Dort saßen zwei ihr sehr bekannte Gestalten. War das etwa ein Traum? – Nein! Das konnte nicht sein.

Lord Ascot der nun auch ins Zimmer schaute, blieb der mund offen stehen. Träumte er etwa? Er rieb sich die Augen. Es war kein Traum. Die Grinsende Katze und das Weiße Kaninchen in dem Jackett saßen noch immer auf dem Bett.

Alice schlug die Türe wieder zu, in der Hoffnung dass Lord Ascot nichts bemerkt hatte. „A…Alice wer sind die zwei?" fragte er sie verwundert. „d…da sind doch eine Grinsende Katze und ein Weißes Kaninchen!"

„D…Das…sind…zwei gute Freunde von dem verrücktem Hutmacher und mir …" Sie grinste ihn steif an. „A..also ich meine von Tarrant und mir…" fügte sie hastig hinzu.

„Verrückter Hutmacher?" fragte er. Lord Ascot konnte es nicht glauben. Da saßen doch wirklich eine grau-türkis gestreifte, grinsende Katze und ein weißes Kaninchen in einem Jackett. Und was meinte sie jetzt mit Verrücktem Hutmacher…war dieser Tarrant etwa verrückt?

~Hutmacher~

Besorgt saßen die weiße Königin, Mallymkun, der Märzhase die Tweedles und Bayard um das Bett des Hutmachers. Dieser war noch immer ohnmächtig.  
„Wird er es überleben?" fragte die Haselmaus besorgt.

„Ich hoffe es…" antwortete die Weiße Königin. „Noch einen Millimeter näher an seinem Herz und er wäre…" sie brach ab. Es war zu grausam um es auszusprechen. Wie konnte Stayne nur versuchen ihn umzubringen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Was war nun eigentlich mit ihrer Schwester. Die beiden waren ja zusammengekettet. Als sie Stayne gesehen hatte, war sie nicht bei ihm. Es kam ihr vor wie ein Traum.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Das Kapitel ist zwar etwas Kürzerals die anderen, aber ich hoffe dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat . ^- ^ Freue ich auf Komments ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

~Alice~

Etwas nervös schaute sie Lord Ascot an. Sie sollte ihm jetzt alles erzählen, jetzt, da er Grinser und Mc Twisp gesehen hatte. „Gut…ich werde es ihnen erklären." Alice öffnete die Türe und bat ihn hinein.

Hinter ihm schloss sie die Türe zu, damit kein weiterer Mc Twisp und Grinser sehen konnte. Mc Twisp der noch immer ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag hob Alice behutsam auf und legte ihn ins Bett.

Lord Ascot starrte die beiden merkwürdigen Kreaturen immer noch etwas ungläubig an. Die Grinsekatze Grinste ihn an.

„Also gut…" begann Alice und setzte sich aufs Bett. Lord Ascot lehnte an der wand gegenüber vom Bett. Wie sollte sie es ihm jetzt erklären. Sie sah Grinser und den bewusstlosen Mc Twisp an. „Ähm…die beiden hier….sind ja…mit Tarrant und mir befreundet…." Lord Ascot schaute sie nun gespannt an. Ihm fehlten die Worte und so erzählte Alice weiter. „ …und … und die beiden kommen nicht von dieser Welt…sie…sie kommen von einer Welt namens…Unterland…erinnern sie sich noch an früher…als ich immer diese Albträume hatte….ich habe von Unterland geträumt…und wusste nicht dass ich dort schon früher einmal war…ja…und an dem Tag als Hamisch mir den Antrag gemacht hatte…sah ich das weiße Kaninchen und bin ihm hinterhergelaufen…und so bin ich wieder nach Unterland gekommen… Alice fühlte sich erleichtert. Endlich konnte sie mit jemanden darüber reden.

Lord Ascot, der seine stimme wieder gefunden hatte fragte sie nun. „Und was ist mit diesem Tarrant? …kommt er auch von dort?"

„Ja." Antwortete Alice. Grinser sagte nun auch etwas. „ Ja schon, er lebt jetzt bei uns…aber er kam vor langer Zeit aus eurer Welt….genau wie die anderen alle…" Das wusste Alice bis jetzt noch nicht. Er hatte es ihr nie erzählt.

„D…Du…kannst reden?" fasziniert sah Lord Ascot die Grinsekatze an. „Jaa…kann ich." Antwortete Grinser mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Mc Twisp kam nun wieder zu Bewusstsein.

„Mc Twisp! Geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte ihn Alice besorgt. „Ja…es geht schon wieder…." Nun bemerkte der weiße Hase, dass der Mann von vorhin auch im Zimmer war. „A…Alice….wer…wer ist dass? U…und wo sind wir hier?" Er zeigte auf Lord Ascot.

„Oh…dass ist Lord Ascot…wir sind gerade auf dem Weg nach China …auf einem Schiff. …Wie seid ihr überhaupt hier her gekommen? Wo ist Tarrant?" Erwartungsvoll sah Alice die beiden an. Vielleicht war er ja auch hier.

„Was auf einem Schiff ! Wie sollen wir so nach Unterland zurückkehren können!" Entsetzt schlug er seine Pfoten über dem Kopf zusammen." Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden." Beruhigte ihn Grinser

„Hoff ich doch!" Er sah auf seine Taschenuhr. „Hoffentlich kommen wir dann nicht zu spät….ach ja …wir sind gekommen um dich zurückzuholen. ….Tarrant…ist in Unterland…" MC Twisps blick verfinsterte sich.

„Warum? Ist ihm etwas passiert?" Alice sah enttäuscht zu Boden. Sie hätte sich so gefreut ihn wieder zu sehen.

„Nein…nicht direkt…der Hutmacher wird jeden Tag verrückter…du musst wissen …er vermisst dich… sehr sogar….Komm wieder mit ums mit…er braucht dich." Mc Twisp sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Was! Verrückter? …" Sie hatte ihn wahrscheinlich schwer damit verletzt als sie gegangen ist. Sie spürte ein stechen in ihrem Herzen. Er hatte ihr ja angeboten bei ihm zu bleiben. Sie wollte ihn wieder sehnen …aber...was ist dann mit den Handelswegen mit China…konnte sie jetzt einfach zurück? Jetzt, wo sie schon auf dem Weg nach China war? „Ja…ich würde gerne mitkommen…aber…." Sie brach ab und sah Lord Ascot an. „Was ist dann mit den Handel mit China."

„Naja...wir…könnten es verschieben….auf einen Späteren Zeitpunkt…oder…" Er überlegte." Hamisch…er könnte für uns gehen…er könnte sich auch mal nützlich machen…"  
Erstaunt sah ihn Alice an. „ Denken sie das würde er machen?"

„Hmm …na ja… ich bin mir nicht sicher…aber es wäre vielleicht besser wenn du jetzt zurückgehen würdest..." sagte Lord Ascot entschlossen.

„Gut…und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Alice lächelte ihn an. Sie war erleichtert, dass sie wieder zurück konnte. „Wir sagen dem Kaptain, dass wir wieder zurück müssen…ich werde gleich zu ihm gehen…" Er stand auf und ging hinaus.

„Ok." Alice´ lächeln wurde breiter. Bald würde sie wieder Tarrant sehen…dann könnte sie jeden Tag mit ihm zusammen Tee trinken und Futterwackten tanzen. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später waren sie wieder auf dem Rückweg. In zwei Tagen werden sie wieder in London sein.

~ Hutmacher~

Es war bereits Nacht. Alle hatten beschlossen diese Nacht bei Tarrant zu bleiben.  
Sie schliefen nun alle.

„A...Alice." hauchte Tarrant. Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn hinunter. Auf einmal wachte er auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Er musste jetzt einfach zu ihr. Der Hutmacher ging zur Türe. Er wollte sie gleich suchen gehen. Den schmerz ignorierte er einfach. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwindlig, und so knallte er gegen den Schrank.

Durch den lärm wurde die weiße Königin wach. Sie sah in das Bett des Hutmachers. Dort lag er allerdings nicht drin. „Tarrant?" sie blickte sich suchend um.

Er stützte sich schwer Atmend am Schrak ab und versuchte weiterzugehen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. So sank er zu Boden.

Mirana zündete eine Kerze ah. Sie sah ihn auf dem Boden knien. Besorgt rannte sie zu ihm und kniete ich zu ihm nieder. „Tarant? Ist alles OK? „ Sie fühlte an seiner Stirn. Er hatte hohes Fieber. Komm…geh wieder ins Bett." Sie wollte ihn zurückbringen, doch er wehrte sich. „Nein! Ich werde Alice suchen!" Er sah sie mit wütenden roten Augen an. SO hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

Durch den Lärm wachten die anderen jetzt auch auf. Alle eilten nun besorgt zu ihm. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen schließlich Tarrant wieder ins Bett zu bekommen.

„ Lasst mich zu Alice!" immer noch wehrte er sich. Die Weiße Königin, die eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser geholt hatte, legte ein feuchtes Tuch auf seine Stirn. „Alice wird bald wieder kommen…Grinser und Mc Twisp sind gerade bei ihr."

Er hörte auf sich zu wehren. „Alice wird wieder kommen?" mit großen Augen sah er sie an. Diese wechselten zu einem gelb-grünlichem Ton.  
„Ja…dass wird sie…ruh dich jetzt noch ein wenig aus." Mirana lächelte ihn an.  
Etwas später schliefen wieder alle.


End file.
